The sequel to Son of Sobek
by percabeth1643
Summary: The sequel of Son Of Sobek, Percy and his gang need help fighting Gaea and her giants, so Percy calls on Carter to help.
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Sobek Sequel

By: percabeth1643

Authors Note: I have looked all over the web for a satisfactory sequel to this book, and despite my best efforts, found none. So I decided to write my own. Hope you like it, I'll try to write regularly. This story starts directly after HOH, and after Serpent's Shadow.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing {yet! Cue evil laugh}

Chapter One: A voice in the night

Carter

I wake up in a cold sweat, chilled to the bone. I was having a peaceful, dreamless sleep {for once}, when my ba was swept of without my permission. I saw that kid, Percy, calling out, saying,"Carter, help! Bring lots of backup! We're in the middle of a war!" In the sky behind him, I saw the words Ephraim, Greece materialize. I sent back the message,"Stay where you are. We're coming. We heard you." Then I woke up. Oh well, Sadie and the initiates might not like going straight back to war, but a promise is a promise. I quickly get dressed and call for a meeting, which means a group breakfast. As expected, Sadie didn't take it well. "But we just finished a war! You expect us to go charging straight into another!" she exploded. The initiates, thankfully, did not agree. "Come on Sadie, a promise is a promise." commented Julian, a big high schooler studying the path of Horus. "Yeah, we can take them!" cried little Felix ecclesiastically. "Walt? Surely you're not on board with this, with this madness!?" pleaded Sadie. Walt took his time answering. "Normally, Sadie, I'd be on your side," "Ha, take that!" interrupted Sadie. "But," continued Walt with a stern look at his girlfriend,"Carter did make a promise. We need to go." With Walt on board, that decided it. The Fourteenth Nome was going to Greece, and no Sadie, no amount of whining will change that!


	2. Chapter 2

The Son of Sobek

Author's Note: Okay, it drives me nuts when authors ask for reviews EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! So, let me say this once. Please review. Oh, and by the way, I'm an actor, so nothing you say will hurt my poor widdle feelings. I really want criticism, because I just started writing. Please feel free to comment about anything you feel like. Shoutout to my reviewers: thanks! I really appreciate your support of my writing! To ro781727, I have read both of those sequels, and didn't find them satisfactory. But thanks for your honesty!

Disclaimer: Kaitlyn{me}: Carter, HIT IT!

Carter: Do I have to?

Kaitlyn: Yes.

Carter: {huffs} Fine. She doesn't own anything.

Chapter Two: HELP!

Percy

Yeah, it might have been a selfish to call on Carter, but in my defense we really needed help. Piper saw the most depressing vision in her dagger yet. At least 50 giants were congregating in what Annabeth identified as a portion of Athens. What could 7 demigods do against that?

Carter

So, to make a long story short,{a very, very long story} we found enough portal artifacts in Athens to accommodate 24 of our senior initiates. As for me, Sadie, Walt, Sadie's boyfriend, and Zia, the greatest girlfriend ever, we took the Freak Express through the Duat. Our reason for splitting the groups was simple: One, there were too many of us to safely use on portal. One of us would probably blow up or something equally horrible. Two, there was a possibility this might be a trap. My group will meet with them first, and if it was safe, I'd introduce the rest of the initiates. After sending through the portals, the four of us boarded the boat we had attached to Freak the griffin, took off and entered the Duat, heading to Athens.


	3. Chapter 3

Son of Sobek

Authors Note: hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Annabeth:

I'm becoming a bit worried. Percy sent off his message a few minutes ago, and after the big blue flash in the sky, told us not to worry, that he had heard. Whoever he was. He didn't say anything else about our reinforcements, just that they would meet us here soon. But we know nothing about these people! For all we know, they're setting up an ambush as we speak! I said as much to Percy and his reply didn't reassure her. "I know," he said while looking out into the distance. " I've been thinking about it, but this may be our only shot." Then he goes back to staring into the distance. "What are you looking at!" I snap, trying to see what has captured his attention. "Our reinforcements," he says, pointing at a dot in the distance, way above.

Percy

We watch the boat descend from the sky. It's what looks to be some type of Egyptian boat, pull by...some kind of griffon? On the deck are a tall, African-American dude which I identify as Carter, another African-American, a light skinned girl with some, interesting, yeah interesting highlights in her blond hair, and another girl whose ancestry I can't place. They land, and the griffon thing goes to sleep. Well, that's one enemy we don't have to worry about. Although, after watching Carter fight, if the others are as powerful they won't need the thing. Not a reassuring thought. The foursome approaches us cautiously, they're hands in plain sight. They stop about twenty feet away from us, and Carter says,"Well Percy, you activated the spell, so introduce your group first. You know what I mean." oh, boy. This could get ugly fast. But they're not being unreasonable. So I open my mouth, ready to tell them who we really are.

Ha ha, cliffhanger! I'll write the next chapter ASAP, but, who knows when I'll post it? Muahahahah! Alright, bye loves.


	4. Chapter 4

"Son of Sobek

Disclaimer: I own nothing{Why, Whyyyyy?[sobs]}

Carter

Percy take a deep breath, and beings to rock our world. "We are the children of the Greek and Roman Gods. My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm the son of Poseidon, Greek God of the sea." He gives us no time to react before going on. "This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Greek Goddess of wisdom, warfare, and crafts. "Hi," says Annabeth, giving a little wave. Percy continues his introductions. "This is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Greek God of blacksmiths and fire." "Hello," this kid says in a crazy tone of voice, wiggling his fingers at us. He has the look of someone you should never, ever let near shaving cream. "This is Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, daughter and son of Pluto and Mars, The Roman Gods of the Underworld as well as all it's riches and warfare.""And finally, this is Piper McLean an-" Zia and Sadie cut him off. "You mean like Tristan McLean, the famous movie star! "Yes, but please don't make a scene." the Piper girl said. Percy continues, a bit upset. "Hum, yes, well, as I was saying, this is Piper McLean and Jason Grace, daughter and son of Aphrodite and Jupiter, the Greek Goddess of love and beauty, and the Roman God of the sky." he finishes his narration. I try not to fall over from all the weirdness. "A-any special abilities. "Well," replied Annabeth,"Every demigod, that's what we call ourselves, is hardwired for battle, and they tend to be dyslexic, because they're brain is tuned to either Greek or Latin, depending on their parent. Any extra abilities are dictated by who our parent is." "Does your group have any special abilities?" Zia asked. "Yes," replied Jason. "I can control the winds, fly, and summon lightning. Piper here can control people with her voice, Frank can turn into any animal, Hazel can control or summon any precious stone, Annabeth is an amazing tactician, Percy can control water, breathe underwater, and speak with sea creatures and horses, and Leo can build amazing things, like this ship here, and can summon/is immune to fire. Thats about it, right guys? Yeah, but some of these gifts are one of a kind or rare, like Frank's power. Only one family has that ability." The four of us just stare at him. "i think you broke my brain," Sadie moans. "So what about you? What are your abilities?" Annabeth asks.


	5. Chapter 5

Son of Sobek

Author's note: Sorry it's been forever since I wrote! Someone asked me to write longer chapters, so just to let you know, you have been heard. I just generally tend to terminate my thought processes after one page of writing. I'll try to write longer chapters in the future. Also, I have no idea how to move it to the crossover section! :-c

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Percy

Carter and the rest exchange a worried glance. "Oh, well, um... names. Names first. Yes, names," Carter stumbles over his words. He seems really nervous. "Well, I'm Carter, this is Walt," he says gesturing to the other African American dude. He's pretty tall, and buff, too. "This is Sadie, my sister," he says before Annabeth cuts in. "Wait, what? She's your sister? But, not to be rude or anything, you guys look nothing alike!" Annabeth is right. While Carter is dark-skinned and really buff, Sadie is fair-skinned with blond hair. "We know. Personally, I think it's great to have the option of denying this mad chap next to me is my brother," she said. Sadie also had a bit of British accent. "Oh, and your completely sane, Sadie!" Carter injects his opinion, rather loudly, actually, into the conversation. I notice that Walt and the other girl are looking worried and begin edging away from the siblings. I do the same and so do the rest of the seven. Just in time, too, because Carter and Sadie begin screaming at each other. I don't think even they understand what they're saying, but they are making a truly ridiculous amount of noise. Walt and the other girl eventually begin the monumental task of calming down the siblings. It's obvious that Walt and Sadie and Carter and this other girl are dating. When we can finally hear each other again, Carter's girlfriend identifies herself as Zia. "And, as to who we are, that one's kind of complicated," said Zia. "Basically, the Egyptian gods? They're real. We are all descendents of the various pharaohs of Egypt. This heritage gives us the ability to do magic. The magicians around the world form themselves into nomes. We are from the Fourteenth Nome. Carter is, in fact, the head of our nome. As to how are magic works, that's really complicated. We each follow the path of whatever god we feel drawn to, and some of us even host these gods. Walt, for example, is the host of Anubis. Carter is a combat magician, so he does things like summon avatars. Sadie follows the path of Isis, goddess of magic, so she does a lot with scrolls and wrds of power. So on and so forth." "Wait," interrupts Leo, "What are words of power? Cause those sound awesome." "Words of power are basically words in Egyptian that do things when you invoke them. For example,

Maw

A one-gallon mass of water appeared where Zia pointed. It then promptly splashed all over the ground. "However, that takes a lot out of us," Zia continued. "Also, we have to wait a while before summoning the same word. Magic is actually really, really complicated and there's no way we could explain it all to you in the period of time we have available. So, you know what? I'm just going to ask you. Is this an ambush?" "Um, I don't think so. That was, a little blunt, maybe?" replied Piper, looking a bit uncomfortable. Actually, everyone looked a little uncomfortable at the question. Obviously, this girl doesn't mess around. "Good. Then since we've gotten that out of the way, Carter please give the signal," Zia said. "Wait, signal? What signal?" Everyone's hand reached for their weapons. The Egyptians noticed. "Hey chill, don't worry. We didn't know if this was an ambush, so the rest of the reinforcements are watching for Carter's signal," said Sadie. Carter casually raised his hand in the air and made this sort of circular motion in the air. Suddenly, about 20 kids, the oldest being college age and the youngest looking to be 9 or 10. Percy's face showed his surprise. Cause honestly, that was way more than he expected. Carter noticed all this. "What, did you think we would leave you hanging? You called, we answered. I could have called more, being the current pharaoh, but..." "Wait, what? How can you be the pharaoh of Egypt if the empire has fallen? And that's the least weird part of all this!" Annabeth was on the edge of actual hysteria. I guess being the history buff she is, that would make an impact on her. "Um, did I forget to mention that? I may have reinstated the line of the pharaoh. I don't actually run the day to day in the house of life, but, yeah."

All of us are a bit stunned at this. This kid in front of us was the pharaoh of Egypt! That was just too weird! Then again, we were the children of the Greek and Roman gods. I guess we have no room to judge.

This one was longer. Hope you liked it. Again, my apologizes for the time it took for me to update.


	6. Sorry guys

Hey guys. I'm having some massive writer's block. I'm not really sure where the story will go next. I think that's probably because I have this awesome leo/calypso story in the works right now. Hopefully once I write it down I can get back to this story. Also, if anyone has a percy jackson, heros of olympus, kane chronicles, hunger games, or divergent story they want written, leave me a message and I'll be happy to work on it!


	7. Chapter 6

Son of Sobek

Author's Note: Ugggggg! I know, I know, I'm the worst writer ever. It's been forever since I updated. Side note, anyone who wanted to read what's been occupying my time, it's a HoO sequel called Return of Fire. Please read.

Leo

As happy as I was at all the help, I had more immediate concerns. The first one being the most pressing. "Um, guys? As glad as I am to have the extra help, there's absolutely no way everyone can fit on the Argo 2." Everyone seemed to consider this for a moment, then Sadie, I think it was, spoke up and said, "Why don't you just tell us what the problem is, and we'll figure out where to go from there." The Carter kid and the rest of the Egyptians, or, gods, I hate to say it, magicians all looked at Sadie like she'd grown an extra set of ears. "Wow Sadie, what was a legitimately good idea. Actually rational for once. I'm impressed." Carter, her brother if I remembered correctly, didn't actually seem to be joking. A bit of a scary thought if this was what Percy was betting on. Then again, the same sort of thing could be said about how I tend to think, so who am I to judge? The whole time I was having this little conversation in my head, the magicians were being briefed on the problem. I have got to pay more attention to the world around me. Carter is saying, "So, the giants can only be defeated by a god and a demigod/mortal working together? That doesn't sound like to much of a challenge for us. Unfortunately, magic isn't much use against the type of monsters you're describing. It's just too big and energy draining to be much use against them. I think the best plan would be to keep a small number of magicians on the boat with you, and keep the rest in reserve and contact them when they are needed. Can anyone else think of a reasonable alternative?" There was a whole lot of hummm-ing and head scratching, but it was finally agreed that this was this best option anyone could think of. Even Annabeth couldn't find anything wrong with it, which was pretty amazing. That girl could pick apart and kill an idea faster than I could curse in Spanish. Not that, I could curse that fast, in Spanish or anything. Um, yeah, whatever. So, in the end, that's what was decided upon. We had 2 spare rooms in the Argo, and after a bit of debate, it was decided that the 4 magicians coming with us would each get their own room, and Percy and Annabeth would, strangely enough, sleep in to of the compartments of the stables. I don't know why that happened, I just know that once it was agreed upon, they gave each other this knowing smile. I just hope they don't get down and dirty while they're there, my room is right above the stables. I do not need to hear that while I'm trying to go to sleep. After I managed to get my mind out of the gutter, I realized the rest of the magicians must have left, taking their boat with them, and that all the stuff has been moved around that had to be. With that, they were off.

I think I'm just going to ignore the passage of time and fast-forward to the battle with the giants and at camp half-blood, cuze there aint no way I could write my way through the entire book. Aint gonna happen. So tell me if that's a good idea, ya'll!


	8. Author's Note

The Son of Sobek

Author's Note: Okay, so I was just sort of looking through my profile, and I saw something that blew my mind. I simply could not believe what I was seeing. How could I have over 1,000 views! As such, I decided to write this chapter immediately. Ya'll deserve it!

The In Between

my perspective

So basically, this chapter is going to cover everything that happened between where I left the story and where I'm going to pick up. When we left the story, the bunking arrangements had been, well, arranged,{funny how that works} and the seven and sundry others were headed off to defeat Gaea. We're going to pick the story up directly before beginning the battle against the giants. I asked around if people thought this was a good idea and got exactly no response,{ :-C } so I'm doing this my way, and that's that!

So basically, since the monsters surrounding Athens don't know the magicians, the 4 with the 7 went above ground. They also called the initiates and called for a little extra help from the 93rd Nome.{I made the number up. Anyone know the Greek Nome's number?[And not their cell, you guys]} Everything else is just like the book. Piper, Percy and Annabeth went with the bad snake man, yada yada yada zub zub zub. You get the idea. I'll wait a little while beforegetting to work on the next chapter, that way those of you who might object can let me know. So basically this is the end of the longest story-related authors note ever. Love ya'll!


	9. Chapter 7

The Son of Sobek

Author's Note: Alright guys, I'm really getting depressed. I haven't had a single review on this story in quite some time, and I'm starting to think no one likes this story. I'll give you this chapter, but I'm not really sure how many more will come after it. I've been thinking about doing some couples writing. It's my favorite to read and write.

Carter

So this is it. The reason Percy called out my name what feels to be so long ago is finally here. While Percy, Annabeth, and Piper creep around in the sewers, me, Zia, Walt, Sadie, the initiates, and a few more from the 93rd Nome are making our way to where we can now clearly see and hear the giants. They stand about as tall as my combat avatar, some maybe a little smaller. So, basically, around 15 ft. tall.

Then, I see something small move quickly out of the corner of my eye. I realize it's one of the monsters. I'm pretty sure it's called something like Earthborn. But this one's acting oddly. It walks up to one of the onagers, then kills all of it's guards and disables the machine. Then I realize it must be one of the 3 who went down into the sewers with those weird snake people. I stare hard at it, and suddenly I realize it's Piper. Thenks the gods. It looks like the plan is right on schedule. Then, I hear Annabeth's scream.

Percy

At the sound of her scream, my head whips around to find her captured by one of the giants. Then, I realized something was off with the picture. Wait, what? No, it couldn't be...it was. The giant holding Annabeth was a girl. "My Lord Porphyrion!" she shouted. "Look what I have found. A wonderful sacrifice for Mother, is she not?" The giant king leaned forward and said, "Very good, Periboia. However, she would not come alone." Oh, I am so, so screwed.

Suddenly, I feel a giant hand enclose around me. My glamor quickly flickers of after that. I am brought up to the incredibly ugly face of Enceladus. "My Lord, you are correct. I have here the boy called Percy Jackson," He states while giving me the ugliest sneer I have ever seen. Man, this guy beat out even Smelly Gabe, my old step-dad. My eyes and Annabeth's lock briefly, then we both resume our vicious struggling to reach a weapon, escape the giant holding us, anything. We know we're running out of time.


	10. Chapter 8

The Son of Sobek

Carter

I can see the giants from here, and they're holding Annabeth and Percy. We burst into the circle screaming, "For Egypt!"I called on Horus and summoned my combat avatar, slicing through the giant holding Percy. The guy was so surprised her just dropped Percy and turned into a pile of sand and expensive rocks. All around me I heard the sounds of battle, and above I saw the shadow cast by the Argo 2, her ballista

destroying large amounts of the monsters surrounding me. My focus returned abruptly to the battle when a giant's sword cut through my armor, leaving a slice across my chest. I suddenly could tell my combat avatar was too slow and unwieldy for this battle. I dropped it went to hand to hand, cutting huge chunks out of the enemy with my flail. Sadie had summoned a giant kite, {the bird-of-pray} and was defending herself. For the longest moment, we were winning. It looked like we might win. Then the giants recovered from their shock. The giants attacked back brutally. Monsters threw huge rocks at the Argo 2. Leo tried, but couldn't intercept them all, and his mighty ship began slowly falling from above. The giants had cornered us. Things looked grim. Zia shot a column of fire at a giant, leaving her back exposed. The super old giant saw his chance and was about to kill her. I knew there was no way for me to reach her in time to save her. I knew, in that awful moment of clarity, that she was going to die. Then, the sky opened up. Literally, it rolled back and through came 12 figures I could just barely recognize as the gods of Greece.


	11. Authors Note

After much thought, I have decided to put this story up for adoption. As much as I love it, I'm simply no good at writing action or battles, which the story needs. Leave a review or pm me if you're interested.


End file.
